The Price of Sleep
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: In which Soren gets his brain broken, Shinon's annoyed by Stefan not letting him sleep, and the Swordmaster's not gonna let him off the hook 'til he agrees to his terms. Crack. StefanxShinon.


_**The Price of Sleep**_

**Timeline:** Path of Radiance

**StefanxShinon**

For Stefan, my counterpart on FEF.

Because he is an utter fanboy of Stefan and because he likes Shinon and because we're both derps and decided "LET'S THROW OUR FAVORITE PERSONS TOGETHER" and created the utter crackage that is this pairing, that being said, you can all expect this to be weird.

Admittedly, and probably what's most funny, is that Stefan went by the nickname Stef, before we ever got FE9 and knew about Stefan, and the other funny thing is that Stef has always played a chara in RPs or DnD with green hair LOL. Though his mental personafication of himself is a blond haired, opalescent green-eyed, overly bishounen guy, I find this entirely amusing. So, anyway, that's just a bit of random trivia for you, LOL.

So, uh, Stef? Don't ever think I don't love you or don't do anything for you, okay?

Because I swear, I would gladly marry you instead of my fiancee. Don't ever give up on me, please, I would go insane both literally and not-literally without you, I love you, and I'm...glad we get to spend the rest of our lives together like this, even if it was under extreme circumstances. You are my perfection and my constant guiding light, without you, I am nothing. /end sap.

SO YEAH, NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS, JUST READ ON!

* * *

It had started out as a typical day. Or at least, as typical as any day went within the Greil Mercenaries. Soren had awoken at his usual time, which was early in the morning and spent the first few hours of being awake reading. Once it was sufficiently daylight and a more decent hour for the rest of the others to be awakening and rising, did he leave his room and slowly walk down the hall that held the majority of everyone's quarters until he stopped outside of one.

It was Stefan's.

He'd been hoping to have a chance to speak to the Swordmaster in private, and early morning before everyone gathered together was an opportune time for that. He raised his left arm and knocked at the door and waited.

There was complete silence and after a minute or two, Stefan did not answer the door. Knowing it was strange for the man to not answer, especially when the Mage knew that the other was usually up just as early as he was, he knocked again; a little louder and longer than the last.

There was the faintest sound of stirring within the room beyond the door, so he knew this time that someone was there and gave the door one more, good solid rap.

The shuffling got louder, as well as the muted and muffled sound of a voice before two moments later, the door swung open and Soren's eyes widened, mouth parting agape at the figure who greeted him.

A bleary-eyed, disheveled Shinon wrapped in Stefan's kimono stood there. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and was rumpled and tangled beyond recognition, he was in mid-yawn, eyes half-mast before they focused on the Mage and narrowed further into a glare.

"What the hell do you want, you do realize not all normal people are awake and can function at your freakishly early hours, right?" The Sniper snapped, the edge of his voice giving way at the end to enter into another yawn.

Soren could only stare, he was not expecting to see Shinon, let alone have the oddity of the scene there before him and the entire illogicality about the situation sent his brain reeling. He tried to speak, but when he'd try to formulate a sentence, all that came out were awkward noises that bordered along squeaks.

Shinon's eyes flickered with mild amusement before annoyance won out and he snorted. "Well? I don't have all damn day to stand here and watch you flap your lips like an idiot so either spit it out or go the hell away." From behind Shinon, Soren heard a quiet sound that sounded like a muffled snicker from farther in the room and squinted his eyes to try and see past the Sniper, but the room was too dark to make out anything.

He tried to speak once more, mouth opening, but no sound came out. Of all the times for him to be flabbergasted, this one took the cake and to be honest, he didn't think he'd ever be prepared for seeing the sight he just did.

Shinon scoffed and with an agitated huff, rolled his still half-opened eyes. "Bah, to hell with you." He muttered and promptly slammed the door in Soren's face, snickering mildly at the shocked gasp the Mage let out. Uncaringly, he shuffled back into the dark room, shedding the kimono and crawled back onto the mattress and flopped unceremoniously down on it, intending to fall back into a minor coma and be as lazy as he possibly could be.

The bed tremored a little as the other body residing on it shifted and an arm slid around the Sniper's waist, and a hand began to pet and comb through his long red strands of hair, making him let out a half-annoyed, half-pleased hum at the treatment.

"I do believe that was the most amusing thing I have ever come to witness; I didn't think Soren would ever be caught looking so ungloriously shocked." Stefan murmured in Shinon's ear, amusement dripping heavily from every word.

Shinon let out a snort. "That pompous, high-handed brat deserved it. Now if you'll shut up, I'd like to get some more sleep for as long as possible before that Idiot runs through blaring the trumpet that is his voice and ruining any chance of it."

Stefan's lips twisted into a wry grin at that, because he knew very well that Boyd's boisterously loud voice could probably wake the dead if he tried hard enough. "Whatever you say, Shina-dear." He answered coyly.

A low, annoyed sound reverberated from Shinon at the pet name. "Don't call me that, you ass. I'm not a woman."

Stefan leaned over Shinon's still form and gazed at him through the dimness of the room until Shinon cracked one eye open to look up at him with a half-glare. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you, you sadistic bastard?" He accused.

The green haired Swordmaster let out an amused hum, twisting his fingers to bury themselves deeper in Shinon's locks of hair before he answered in a would-be innocent tone. "Me? Sadistic? Why, Shina, I'm hurt. I'm not sadistic, I just merely disapprove of your constant laziness." He answered.

"Bah, screw you." Shinon snapped back, pointedly closing his eye and tried to ignore the other.

"Too late for that one, I'm afraid." Stefan answered cheekily.

"Would you just shut up already? I want to sleep."

"Well," Stefan replied, fingers pausing in their twisting and weaving of Shinon's hair as he pretended to look thoughtful when Shinon cracked his eye open again. "I suppose I could on one condition. However, you'll have to make it up to me." He answered smugly.

There was an annoyed sound from the Sniper before he heaved a sigh. "Fine, what is it?"

The Swordmaster's grin broadened. "Oh, it's simple enough. I let you sleep, and you make it up to me by reprising your role as Princess Shina." He answered.

"Hell no!" Shinon snapped, both eyes opening to glare at the green-haired man.

"Well, too bad, I suppose. I guess you're not going to be sleeping in, shall I open these curtains and start getting ready to start the day?" Stefan answered smugly.

Shinon glared at him again, and Stefan smiled cheekily back at him before he untangled his fingers from the Sniper's hair and began to make like he was going to get up. As he moved away, Shinon's hand shot out and snagged the Swordmaster's bare arm and yanked him back down onto the bed and leered at him.

"Do you have to be such a bastard?" Shinon asked.

"A taste of your own medicine, Shina-dear." Stefan replied coyly.

Shinon huffed before he looked away and scowled before speaking. "...Fine."

"Pardon?" Stefan inquired, playing dumb.

"I said, 'fine', don't pretend you didn't hear it, you ass. You let me sleep, and I'll...I'll wear that damn dress. But," Shinon added, voice becoming fridged. "It will not be in front of the other idiots, and I will not let you parade me around to mortify me, got it?"

Stefan's expression was mildly surprised, brows having risen before he simply smiled a moment later. "Of course, Shina-dear, I'd have no intention of doing such a thing. After all, I would have to kill anyone who looked at you and that would be quite unfortunate for every one."

Shinon snorted. "It's not like you own me, bastard."

Stefan smiled wider, leaning in close until their faces were inches apart. "Oh? But this mark here begs to differ." He replied, tracing his finger down the side of Shinon's neck to stop at the junction of his collarbone, making Shinon hiss at the sensitive mark where Stefan had bitten him priorly.

"Tch. You think a simple bite makes me yours? You're dreaming." Shinon snapped agitatedly.

Stefan hummed. "Granted, it is temporary. However..."

His other hand's fingers found their way back into Shinon's hair, and he gave the other a confidant look. "I plan on leaving a more permanant one on you that even you can't deny."

Shinon looked to be as if he were going to pull away from the others caressing of his hair and snorted again. "Whatever. Can I sleep now?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and shifted back over on the bed and laid on his own side, however he left his hand tangled in Shinon's hair and the other grasped for the Sniper and pulled him over against him, despite the others protests.

"Just shut up and sleep." He said amusedly, which shut the other up.

"Hmph." Shinon huffed before his eyes slid closed and his body slowly relaxed against Stefan's.

The Swordmaster stayed silent, listening to the other take calm, measured breaths before they evened out into the typical slow rhythmed ones that signified the Sniper had fallen into slumber. He leaned over the arrogant redhead again, staring down at him with a half-smile curled at his lips.

"Deny it all you want," He murmured quietly to the sleeping Sniper.

"But even your body says you belong to me. It will just be a matter of time until your mind accepts this."

With this quiet, almost promise from the Swordmaster, Stefan moved back and relaxed down in the bed, idly amusing himself with the prospect of what he would have the redhead do once he got him back in that pink dress later on.

He smirked a near wicked smirk.

Well...

Wouldn't this prove to be an entertaining evening?

**End**

* * *

Oh my god... I don't even... What the... Stef, you had better fucking LIKE THIS because I don't even know what the hell I was on when I wrote thi-oh yeah. I was hyped on DP and mini Donuts. WELL. I guess I know what not to have when attempting to write StefanxShinon. xDDD

And to everyone else who reads this, I hope you don't get too weirded out and I hope Stefan seems mostly IC-ish as I have not gotten to him yet in FE9 again and have limited knowledge of how he is in FE10, so, kind of going off of my headcanon and what I remember of him. Don't kill me plz.

Uh... I don't really have too much to comment about this except I found the idea of making Soren's brain break at seeing Shinon like that too amusing to pass up and I don't care if he's OOC for that, IT'S AMUSING, DAMMIT. I DID IT FOR TEH LULZ.

And if you read this and wonder, the mentioning of the Pink Pretty Pega Pony Princess Shina thing is something that came about on the FEF AIM Blast. xDDD

Because Stefan will not let Shinon live this down, ever. Bwahahaha.

So, yup. That's it. See you all next fic I decide to throw out. xD


End file.
